


Dreamed Awake

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e21 Bloodbath, Flash Fic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: "My dreams always came true. Always true."A missing scene, of sorts: Simon's thoughts, after Hutch's interrogation.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Dreamed Awake

As I had dreamed, so it unfolds  
The White Knight begs for his partner’s life  
Bowed under the weight of his armor, his hands hang empty  
Lost without his guiding star.

Yet his eyes, they burn with an icy heat  
He is bowed, but not yet broken  
The flame is bright, as in former days  
When he thought he could save the world.

Even now he rises, lifts the shield  
Once more unto the weary breach  
Can he save his Polaris? My dreams say no, but his eyes  
Oh, how bright they burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic, inspired by the ["White Knights" writing prompt](https://improbablepress.co.uk/blogs/improbable-press/white-knights-writing-prompts) at Improbable Press' blog.


End file.
